It's Cold Outside
by meganthegleek
Summary: James is out doing Christmas rounds for his father, saving Teddy for last. What happens when he can't exactly leave because of a snow storm? SLASH Teddy/James Sirius  song fic


It's Cold Outside

I do not own the song, nor the characters. I own nothing, because if I did... things would have turned out A LOT differently.  
A/N: I was listening to Glee's version of It's Cold Outside and I got this idea. I don't have a beta. I'm just excited to post this, even though I know I should wait! Enjoy!

* * *

_I really can't stay / But, baby, it's cold outside_

_I've got to go away / But, baby, it's outside_

_This evening has been / Been hopin' that you'd drop in_

_So very nice / I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice_

_My mother will start to worry / Beautiful, what's your hurry?_

_My father will be pacing the floor / Listen to the fireplace roar_

_So really I'd better scurry / Beautiful, please don't hurry_

_But maybe just half a drink more / Put some records on while I pour_

_The neighbors might think / Baby, it's bad out there_

_Say, what's in this drink? / No cabs to be had out there_

_I wish I knew how / Your eyes are like starlight now_

_To break this spell / I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell_

_I ought to say no, no, no sir / Mind if I move in closer?_

_At least I'm gonna say that I tried / What's the sense of hurtin' my pride?_

_I really can't stay / Baby, don't hold out_

_Oh, but it's cold outside / Baby, it's cold outside_

XxX

_I simply must go / But, baby, it's cold outside_

_The answer is no / But, baby, it's cold outside_

_This welcome has been / How lucky that you dropped in_

_So nice and warm / Look out the window at that storm_

_My sister will be suspicious / Gosh, your lips look delicious_

_My brother will be there at the door / Waves upon the tropical shore_

_My maiden aunt's mind is vicious / Ooh, your lips are delicious_

_But maybe just a cigarette more / Never such a blizzard before_

_I've got to get home / But, baby, you'd freeze out there_

_Say, lend me a coat / It's up to your knees out there_

_You've really been grand / I thrill when you touch my hand_

_But don't you see? / How can you do this thing to me?_

_There's bound to be talk tomorrow / Think of my lifelong sorrow_

_At least there will be plenty implied / If you got pneumonia and died_

_I really can't stay / Get over that hold-out_

_Oh, but it's cold outside / Ooh, baby, it's cold outside_

XxX

James Potter was cold. No, that was an understatement. He was freezing! He was trying to make his rounds for Christmas gifts from his father. He saved Teddy for last, because he knew he had a feeling Teddy would like to sit and talk for a while.

He couldn't seem to Apparate into Teddy's home. He thought of his street and he was there. He looked at the storm that was quickly picking up; it was getting worse by the minute. James starts to pick up his pace and made it to Teddy's little house that he was living in.

James studies the outside of the house for a moment before he made his way up to the door. He gently knocked on the door. Then after a few moments, he put his freezing hand in a fist and hanged on the door three times.

"James?" Teddy stood shocked at his doorway. Before James could actually reply, Teddy pulls him inside.

"It's… cold." James spoke as well as he could, shivering.

Teddy didn't have a fireplace. James always thought he could have picked a better house to live in, but he knew Teddy was trying to live as best as he could like a muggle.

"What are you doing here?" Teddy asks softly as he brought blankets around the younger man. James took his time to take in Teddy's appearance. He had his hair a dark brown, just slightly above his blue eyes he was sporting. James was always fascinated with Teddy's special ability.

James wasn't answering anytime soon, his hands were his concern. He starts to rub them together, trying to figure out how to warm them up.

"Why didn't you Apparate in, James?"

"It wouldn't work…"

Teddy looks at James like he was crazy. His face then turned into confusion when he seemed to try it. "That's odd."

James nods. "Ted, I really can't stay."

"Well at least wait until the storm stops."

They sat in silence for a bit, just staring at each other.

James always thought Teddy was attractive. James knew that he was gay. He even told his parents and other family members two months ago. He wasn't too sure if Teddy knew or not, but he was sure that it was obvious to tell.

He shook his head, "I've really got to go." James started to stand up.

Teddy reached out his hand and placed it on James', "It's cold outside, Jamie."

James stopped when Teddy grabbed his hand, but he froze when he called him Jamie. "I… I haven't heard that nickname in years."

Teddy chuckled, "You only allowed me to call you that, remember?" James nods his head as Teddy moves his hands into a cup, with James' hands inside. "They're just like ice."

James smiled at Teddy as he starts to warm up his hands. He noticed that Teddy was on the floor, kneeling. He was letting James sit in a chair… that was making his arse heat up like crazy. He chuckled that moment and just watched Teddy.

"How does it feel being out of Hogwarts?" Teddy asked after a while.

James' smile was stuck on his face, "Good. Dad's been trying to teach me things about spells and stuff that I didn't learn at Hogwarts. It's interesting to learn, don't get me wrong."

Teddy smiles back at him and nods. "How're your hands now?"

James nods, telling him that they were fine. James took his hands back and placed them in his lap. Teddy got up from the floor and went to sit on the couch beside the chair.

James then thought of something, "Why did you say no when we asked you to come to the house for Christmas?"

Teddy took a deep breath, "I thought I was going to spend Christmas with someone… It didn't turn out well, though."

James frowned, "I'm sorry, Ted. I didn't even know you were seeing someone."

"Yes, well…" Silence fell between them. After a while Teddy spoke again, "Are you and that Hannah girl still together?"

James laughed, "No. We broke up about three months ago."

Teddy's shy smile came on his face, "Oh… I'm sorry." He gave an awkward chuckle.

James' laugh turned to a smile, "It's all right, Teddy. Dad never told you?"

Teddy's face struck in confusion, "Told me what?"

"I came out two months ago…" James immediately wonders if it was smart to tell him.

"Came out?"

"I'm gay, Teddy… I, uh, hope that's not a problem."

Teddy inhaled a deep breath, "Of course not, James. I just… Why didn't you tell me?"

James spoke without a second thought, "Why didn't you tell me you were dating someone?"

Teddy's eyebrows shot up, "Okay… Fair enough." Silence fell between them, yet again. "I was afraid of the reaction, I guess."

"Reaction?"

"It was about sex, James. It wasn't about love or caring for them."

"Oh," James didn't exactly know how to respond to the information he was just given about his god brother. "Well its over, didn't you say?"

Teddy chuckled, "Yes, we agreed."

The silence fell between them again. James then stood up, "I… I think mum will start to worry. Told them I'd be home by now."

Teddy stood up as well, "Are you sure?"

James placed the blankets down on the chair, "Dad will be pacing the floor. Just like he did when he sent you to play Santa." James smirked at Teddy.

"Is that why you came here?" Teddy asked, walking to the kitchen. James realized he never really told Teddy exactly why he was there.

"Yes… So, I really should go." James straightened up his coat and walked to the kitchen to say goodbye.

"You don't have to hurry. How about we make some cookies?" Teddy was running around the kitchen, trying to find everything that he needed.

"Cookies? Teddy…"

James was cut off by Teddy turning around to face him, holding a bottle of wine. "Want some?"

"Uh… Sure?"

"Why don't you put some music on while I pour?" Teddy took two glasses from the cabinet.

"Music?" James bit his lip.

"Yea… You know the art of sound." Teddy smiles at James' confused face.

"Right," James turned from the kitchen and looked around the living room. "You know maybe you should just come to the house when you're done with… the cookies. I really should go." James made his way to the door.

"Jamie, it's bad out there. I don't want you to freeze." Teddy came out from the kitchen holding the two glasses of wine. He extended one out for James to take.

James' lips formed a small smile and took the glass from Teddy. "Maybe just a drink,"

XxX

James was on his second glass of wine. Teddy, on the other hand, was on his third. They were both sitting on the couch, comfortable. They weren't listening to music, but they were just talking. It came out that Teddy's friend was male and James confessed the reason he didn't tell Teddy was because he was afraid of Teddy's reaction.

"I should go. It's been too long. Dad will surely know I've had something to drink."

"Please don't leave."

"Why don't you just come with me?" James took a hold of Teddy's hand.

Teddy laughed and pulled his hand back, "I wish."

"Dad will love to have you back for Christmas."

"I'm not going out there." Teddy fought, his laughter gone.

"Damn it. I wish I knew what spell was keeping us from Apparition." James put the wine glass down on the table beside the couch.

"Did I ever tell you your eyes are like starlight?" Teddy blurted out.

James' eyebrows shot up, reaching out for Teddy's wine glass. "I think you've had enough to drink."

"I'm fine," he pulled away from James' hand. "They're pretty."

"My eyes?"

"No; the wine. Of course your eyes."

James let out a laugh, "My eyes are brown."

"And?"

James ignores Teddy's comeback and stands up. "I don't know about you, but I'm going to at least try to figure out a way home."

"It's not my home to go to." Teddy stood up and put a hand on James' shoulder.

James tensed and shrugged away, "I really can't stay, Teddy."

"Jamie, baby, it's cold outside."

"No." James' face flushed a light red as he realized Teddy just called him baby.

James tries different spells and nothing seemed to work. James finally stopped trying and noticed Teddy was staring out the window. James took in a deep breath and walked over to Teddy.

"Look at that storm. It's getting worse." Teddy spoke as he noticed James was beside him.

"I should have left earlier."

Teddy finally looked at James. It was silence for a bit before Teddy face broke into a smile. A whisper escaped his lips before he could second guess it, "Gosh, your lips look delicious."

James' head snapped to Teddy, "What?"

Teddy smiled sadly and shook his head.

James bit his lip, "Mum's going to worry."

"You said that." Teddy took a step forward, almost inclosing the space between them.

"Uh… Lily will be suspicious."

"Suspicious?"

"Al will be by the door. You know how he gets when people are missing or… or something." James looked down at Teddy's lips and took a deep breath, moving away from Teddy.

Teddy's lips formed a smirk, "Really?"

James stepped into the middle of the room and started to play with his hands, "Teddy, I really should find a way home. You know how the family gets…"

"Jamie, you'd freeze out there."

"Lend me your coat, then."

"It's up to your knees."

Teddy steps towards James. He stops in front of him, taking James' hands in his own. James' breath caught in his throat as he torn his hands away from Teddy's grip, "This has been great, Ted. But…"

"How do you do it to me?"

"What?" James asked, confused.

"The thrill I get when we touch." Teddy brushed his hand over James' arm. "Don't you feel it too?"

James stared at the hand, "I… I really can't stay."

"Why do you fight it, Jamie?" Teddy slowly stepped forward, closing the space between them.

"I'm… I'm not." James' throat was dry as the desert.

Teddy's hand move up James' arm, to his shoulder, and then to his neck. Teddy used his thumb to lift James' jaw up just a tad. Teddy brought his lips into James' delicious lips into a passionate, loving, and needed kiss.

With his eyes closed shut, James brought his arms around the older man's waist, bring him closer to him.

They broke apart, but didn't dare move from their position. Teddy's face broke into a smile, "Your lips are delicious."

James laughed at Teddy's first words and brought his lips back to where they belong.

In the end, they stayed in each others arms, warm. After all… it _was_ cold outside.


End file.
